The Black Cherry Blossom
by Aiko-hime
Summary: Hello, I am Yukki, a 12 year old,I am a member of the Akatsuki and the ANBU.I have long black hair and beautiful blue eyes,I'm goth. Also I have split personalities. I have no friends...well you get the idea.you'll get to read MY story!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters,but i do own Yukki!

I looked up at the red moon.I closed my eyes and asked myself who am i?  
"Hey Yukki!"  
I opened my eye to see who was disturbing me.It was a member of the ANBU, he was part of my family.  
"oh..hey." i said out of it.  
"Yukki what are you doing out here this late?And alone?"he asked,with a puzzled look on his face.  
"...It's not that late...and besides you should know by now I like being by myself at night."  
"WHAT? NOT THAT LATE! It's 12:00am!" he yelled.  
"Sshhh! You're gonna wake everyone up." i said calmly.  
"Whatever...come in when your ready to go to bed." he left into the ANBU headquarters.  
Of course I'm alone...I have no friends..and besides I don't need them either.  
I closed my eyes and relaxed as the wind blew gently my long black hair.  
I heard things falling and crashing to the floor.I tensed up. The lights in the ANBU headquarters went on.  
I jumped off my cherry blossom tree and went in to see what was going on.I saw everyone crowded around, so i squeezed through everyone and saw a little black cat it stared up at me the second i looked at it,It's eyes were yellow and big. I looked away and then looked at everyone, they stared at me and i went pure red.It was the first time i was enbaressed and the first time my face got red.Everyone noticed this and looked at the cat.They started to whisper to each other. I looked at the cat and it looked at me, as if it knew me.It was giving me **_the eyes_**.  
"WHAT? WHAT!" I bursted out yelling at the little cat, everyone's eyes fixed on me.  
The cat started to meow and for some reason I understood it.  
"Hello there,Eclaire.we meet again" it said.  
"Eclaire? Who's Eclaire?My name's Yukki! Who are you?" I yelled out to the cat. Everyone now stared at me as if i was crazy.  
My eyes wided, and i realized that i was the only one who understood it.  
"haha. real funny Eclaire.Oh wait...your serious?I'm Kazuna,your friend,Eclaire."  
"What?" I asked,shocked.I have no friends right? I mean i don't need any...So why would i have one?And why can it talk?  
"Well, i guess you don't remember me.Well do you atleast know your **_OWN_** name? Elcaire? Or Lottica?"  
"Um...I don't remember those names,and I already told you.My name is **Yukki!**" i said.  
Everyone continued to stare at me thinking i'm crazy.They then started to whisper to each other.  
"Very well, you don't remember me **Yet.** so i'll see you when you remember" The cat vanished before everyone's eyes,they turned and fixed they're eyes on me.  
"W-w-what!" i stuttered for the first time in my life.I looked at everyone's faces.All of them were stunned and surprised.I knew my eyes looked distant.Finally one member broke the **_long_** silence.  
"Everyone just go back to sleep,there's nothing to see here!" he said,yawning. Everyone turned and headed to their beds.He came up to me nodicing i was out of it and he looked into my eyes and he backed up noticing how cold and distant my eyes are.  
"Um...y-y-you o-okay...Y-Y-Yukki?" he asked,stuttering as if he was afraid of my anwser.  
"No," I replied coldly into his ear.  
"W-w-well tr-try to get s-s-some sleep..." he stuttered again and he walked off to his bed.  
I stood there staring at the floor.I finally walked to the door and turned off the light.I went outside and I noticed that it was going to be morning soon.I yawned.I better head to the Akatsuki.As I walked,I noticed six kids running.Once they saw me they ran around me and noticed my head band in my hand.They all had big smiles on their faces,so i smiled a bit.Their mom soon turned around the corner and saw me with the kids,she yelled to them and they came running."Hey,mommy!She's a ninja!" "Yeah mommy she graduated!" "I can't wait to be a ninja!" they all said,she smiled and looked at me. Her face became almost unreadable.It was Angry and concered at the same time.She noticed my hand tighting on my head band,because I didn't want them to see the line through the Konaha symbol.Which to me didn't mean home, it meant to me being owned by Konoha.No one,I repeat NO one can own me! She tried to whisper but i heard her loud and clear.  
"I hope you girls don't wanna be like her,do you?" she asked firmly."Yes mommy!" the three young girls said.  
"No, you don't want to be like her, we call her,a devil,a demon,a person from hell, but mostly people call them goths."  
My hands became fists,and I became angry,i wanted to turn around and say excuse me!  
"but,I do wanna be like her,she's cool and i don't care what you think mommy, she's my role model!" said one black hair girl,my hands relaxed and i turned my head to see the moms face,her jaw was down and then she became stuck up and angry.Her face to me,was **priceless**.I couldn't help but have a big smile across my face i started to laugh quietly."Okay,kids lets go get some new clothes and then i'm gonna drop you guys off at the Ninja Acadamy!" the mother said. All the kids jumped for joy.I smirked. I'll go pay that kid a visit.I'll go to the Ninja Acadamy.I also have another headband.One without a line through the Konoha symbol.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you liked it! Thanks to my beta reader Roxas1424,for fixing all my spelling mistakes! Arigatou gozaimasu Roxas1424! I'll start making chp2 soon! So, be on the look out for chp2! Sayonara! Till we meet again!


End file.
